


I'd Come For You

by obsessedwithstabler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BAMF Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 11:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessedwithstabler/pseuds/obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Nodding, Gabe pressed his fingertips to Sam’s cheek. “Rest,” he commanded as Sam’s eyelashes began to flutter.“I’ll always come for you, Sammy.”Sam’s eyes finally closed but Gabe’s hand never left his face.“Always.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what this is. Might be a one shot, might be the first in a collection of Sabriel drabbles. For now, I wanted to hurt Sam and have Gabe make everything okay. Enjoy.

_ I finally know just what it means to let someone in, _

_ To see the side of me that no one does, or ever will _

_ So if you're ever lost and find yourself all alone, _

_ I'd search forever just to bring you home, _

_ Here and now, this I vow _

\--Nickelback, I’d Come For You

Dean had no idea it would ever come to this.

 

Sam had been missing for two days now, and he didn’t have so much as a whisper to lead him to his brother’s location. He had been praying relentlessly to Castiel and received nothing in return.

 

He suddenly shot to his feet, throwing the book of curses from his lap. In his rage, he grabbed a chair and flung it across the room. The following minutes were a blur of anger and helplessness as he trashed the large room in the too empty bunker.

 

When he was finally spent, he sank to the floor, bowing his head.

 

“Gabriel...Gabriel, if you’re alive, I need you.”

 

The words poured out of his mouth without thought, without effort. He knew the archangel was alive somewhere, and the son of a bitch had always harbored a soft spot for Sam. If Cas was too busy to show up, maybe his brother would spare a minute.

 

“Please. It’s Sam.”

 

There was the soft fluttering of wings, followed by a low whistle.

 

“Jeez, Dean-o. Had yourself a nice little tantrum, didya?”

 

Dean stumbled to his feet and spun around, coming face to face with the smirking archangel. “Sam’s missing,” he said without preamble. “Cas isn’t answering my prayers and my brother is missing.”

 

Instantly Gabe’s smirk evaporated and he pulled the sucker from his mouth. “You want me to find him.”

 

“If I had any other choice…”

 

Gabe waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll find him.”

 

“I want to-”

 

“No time, kiddo. Gotta find the moose.”

 

And just like that Dean was alone in the bunker once more.

 

“Son of a bitch.”

 

XXXX

 

It took Gabriel all of five minutes to hone in on Sam Winchester’s location. The young man had been abducted by a coven of witches, no doubt with the intention of draining his life for the completion of a spell. Gabriel could not have cared less what their intentions were. They intended to cause harm to Sam.

 

He would destroy them.

 

With the snap of his fingers, he appeared in the den of the coven, his custom smirk in place but steel in his eyes. He could see Sam in the corner of the room, trembling and tied to a dirty mattress. His blood boiled as he cast his gaze back to the witches.

 

One made the stupid mistake of opening her mouth. With a mere blink of his eyes, the women were engulfed in flames. He watched with disinterest as one by one they collapsed, shrieking in agony. Only once the last one fell did he move to Sam’s side.

 

They had drugged him with something, that much was evident. He was bruised and lacerated and his eyes were wild as Gabriel approached him.

 

“I’m sorry, Sam,” he murmured as he snapped his fingers and the bindings disappeared. He carefully removed the gag from Sam’s mouth.

 

Sam didn’t make a sound as Gabe carefully lifted him from the mattress, and a moment later they were back in Sam’s room of the bunker.

 

The archangel carefully laid his charge on the king size bed. “You’re home now. Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

Sam’s only response was to stare at the wall.

 

Sighing heavily, Gabe carefully brushed Sam’s matted hair back before touching his face tenderly. His grace reached out and healed every bruise, laceration, and broken bone. Then he guided Sam down to the mattress and pulled a thick comforter over him.

 

As he began to pull away, a hand shot out and long fingers wrapped around his wrist. Sam’s broken gaze held a silent plea.

 

Stay.

 

Nodding, Gabe pressed his fingertips to Sam’s cheek. “Rest,” he commanded as Sam’s eyelashes began to flutter.

 

“I’ll always come for you, Sammy.”

 

Sam’s eyes finally closed but Gabe’s hand never left his face.

 

“Always.”

 

_ No matter what gets in my way _

_ As long as there's still life in me _

_ No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you _

_ I'd crawl across this world for you _

_ Do anything you want me to _

_ No matter what, remember, you know I'd always come for you _

_ You know I'd always come for you _

  
Finis.


	2. If I Never Knew You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sure, their time together would be a mere blink of an eye in the forever of Gabe’s existence.
> 
> But somehow that mere moment held more hope, love, and humanity than Gabe had ever experienced in his eons of existence before Sam.

_ And if I never held you _

_ I would never have a clue _

_ How at last I'd find in you _

_ The missing part of me _

\--Hal Ketchum and Shelby Lynn, If I Never Knew You

 

Gabriel had seen some pretty amazing things since the dawn of creation.

 

Pyramids, the rise and fall of civilizations, devastation, hope, resurgence.

 

His brothers openly scoffed at humanity, never truly understanding their father’s adoration for the flawed and broken creations. Sure the humans could be treacherous and evil, but they were also capable of profound empathy and love.

 

Gabe looked down at the sleeping man cradled in his arms. Sam slept deeply, apparently undisturbed by Gabe’s deep thoughts.

 

Father, he loved Sam.

 

He rested his head lightly against Sam’s and settled his hand gently on Sam’s abdomen.

 

He would never understand just what Sam saw in him, but he thanked his dad every day for gifting Sam to him. He could feel Sam’s soul reaching out to him without hesitation, trusting him in every way.

 

Pressing another soft kiss to Sam’s temple, Gabe closed his own eyes.

 

Sure, their time together would be a mere blink of an eye in the forever of Gabe’s existence.

 

But somehow that mere moment held more hope, love, and humanity than Gabe had ever experienced in his eons of existence before Sam.

 

Before Sam, life had been nothing.

 

Now he had his entire world, his Sam, in his arms. 

 

And he would never let him go.

 

_ And if I never knew you _

_ I'd have lived my whole life through _

_ Empty as the sky _

_ Never knowing why _

_ Lost forever _

_ If I never knew you _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So what do ya'll think? I have an entire playlist dedicated to this ship (about fifty songs). I could totally do a series here. Thoughts? Song recs? Drop me a comment. It sustains me (along with your tears).


End file.
